Short Harry Potter fanfics and HC
by The Brave Hufflepuff
Summary: Here I'll post all my short fanfics and HC about Harry Potter.
1. Afterlife

"Remus! There you are. I wish I could say I was delighted to see you again, but…", said James.  
>"We weren't expecting you anytime soon, to be honest", Sirius added.<br>"Me neither", said Remus, giving them a shy smile. "But it is good to see you again, Prongs, Padfoot."  
>"Wait a moment! What did you just say?" The three friends turned around to see a red-haired boy staring open mouthed at them.<br>"Oh good evening, Fred", said James casually. "Nice to finally meet you. I'm Prongs." For the first time since he was born Fred didn't know how to react.  
>"And before I forget, I need to thank you for giving that map to my son. And now we are talking about your Hogwarts years: nice job with that Umbitch. I almost died from laughter."<br>"Dying from laughter? Here?" asked Fred, smiling.  
>"Sort of", said James.<br>Sirius grinned. "Guys, who's going to be the first one to point out to Snivellus that he, as a Slytherin, was killed by a snake?"  
>"I volunteer," said James. "But first we are going to watch how my son kicks some ass!"<p> 


	2. Pictures of Lily and James

Remus did read Hagrid's note again. His request was simple and logical: pictures of Lily and James for Harry, because he didn't have any. The kind hearted gamekeeper had probably send the exact same note to dozens of friends and acquaintances of the Potters, but Remus knew that there was only one person, who had as many of not more of them than all the others combined, and it was him.  
>He pulled a tiny box from under his bed. During his wanderings he had carefully stored it, but it hadn't been opened in nearly eleven years. Remus looked at it for a long time. Could he manage to see all those smiling faces of the past, knowing that none of them were laughing today? Lily, James and Peter were death. Sirius was in Azkaban and he was sitting here, all alone. But what would Harry get if it wasn't from him? A class picture maybe and one from the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Most likely someone still had a picture of James with the Quidditch Cup in his hand. But he doubted it would be much more. He couldn't do that to the son of one of his best friends. If James had spent three years becoming an Animagus he could look at pictures for a few hours. He opened the box, but it took him some time before he opened his eyes as well.<br>In the hours that followed the tears didn't stop flowing for a single moment. At last he selected about thirty pictures that he thought were suitable to send back to Hagrid. He had to make sure that Peter or he didn't show up on them as more than a normal classmate. Sirius had caused more trouble, because he and James had barely left each other side in the seven years they attended Hogwarts. He only hesitated about the photograph of Lily and James on their wedding day. Sirius was standing behind them, but could he deny Harry a picture of a moment when his parents were blissfully happy? This was before the prophecy and everything that came after that. He made a decision and put the photo on the approved stack. Why Harry should pay attention to an unknown man in the background when his parents were in the front, laughing and waving?


	3. Lilly learns Remus secret

It was around midnight, when Lily Evans walked down the stairs of the girls' dormitory into the Gryffindor Common Room. She had just realized that she had forgotten her potions assignment.  
>"Time to make some plans," she heard James Potter saying on the other side of the door. Oh no!, why had they have to be there at this moment? She didn't want to be in the same room with James and his gang if there was nobody else around.<br>"Tomorrow there's a full moon again", said Sirius. Remus sighted. Full moon? Was Severus' theory true? Could it be that Remus really was…?  
>She kept listening until the four boys went to bed. The more she heard, the more surprised she became.<br>James, that arrogant lay about, who seemed to think that the whole school had to know that he had an O on Transfiguration, became an Animagus and kept silent about it! And only to help one of his friends, who was a werewolf!  
>She had never understood, why Remus was so close with two windbags, like James and Sirius, but now it was clear to her. Maybe they were not such arrogant idiots as she had always thought they were.<p> 


	4. Remus goes back to Tonks

Remus' hands were trembling and he had difficulty opening the front door. Andromeda Tonks, entered the hall to see who was there.  
>"Oh, so you are back?"<br>Remus looked at his feet, unable to meet her eyes.  
>"She threw half of the dishes at the wall after you left, do you know that?"<br>"I'm sorry", said Remus in a small voice.  
>"I definitely hope so!"<br>"Where is she?"  
>"In her room, but I'm not sure she wants to see you." Remus didn't answer. Of course she didn't want to see him. If he was her, he wouldn't want to see himself after everything he had done. But still he climbed the stairs to meet his wife. He took a deep breath and knocked at the door.<br>"I don't want to talk, mom. Leave me alone!" He wasn't prepared for the pain and guilt he felt, only be hearing her voice.  
>"It's me. Can I come in?" The silence at the other side of the door was far more painful than words could ever be. When he wasn't able to hold it any longer, he opened the door, prepared for hexes or thrown plates. Nothing came. He looked at her and saw she had been crying. He had to be the worst husband in magical history!<br>"Where have you been?" she asked.  
>"12 Grimmauld Place with Harry", Remus answered, looking at the ceiling.<br>"And did he say you were a selfish idiot?" His heart fell.  
>"In other words, but yes, he said something like that."<br>"Then, that's something we both agree on", she stood up, making it impossible to ignore her swollen belly, where their child was growing. He fell on his knees, his legs unable to bear his weight any longer.  
>"There are no words to express how sorry I am. I don't know what I was thinking. After everything my own parents did for me, after the trust Dumbledore put on me…" Tears were rolling down his cheeks.<br>Tonks didn't say a word.  
>"Harry… He is seventeen, he never really knew his parents and still, he knows better how to be one than I do. Being a father means you cannot run. It means you have to do everything you can to give your child a safe and happy life." Tonks still kept silent. He wished he knew what she was thinking. "I know it's too much to ask of you to forgive me, I'm not even able to forgive myself, but will you give me a chance to prove myself to you, to the baby? I want to show my child, that there are still things he can be proud of in regard to his father." He finally found the strength to look her in the eyes. Tonks came closer and lifted her hand, for a split second Remus thought she was going to slap him, but she didn't. Even if he truly deserved it. Instead she put her hand on his shoulder.<br>"Never do this to me again. Never!" He stood up, took her in his arms.  
>"I promise", he whispered, "I promise I'll do everything I can to give you and our child the life you both deserve."<p> 


	5. Remus goes back to Tonks part 2

Remus was sitting on his bed reading a book, but he found it hard to concentrate. It was just a few days ago that Harry had called him a coward, something he surely had deserved at that point. His mind tended to wonder to either that evening or to his wife and unborn child. He still feared that the child would inherit his condition. But he knew that if him or her did, he had to be there. "I might be the only one who truly understands how it is," he thought.  
>He could hear Tonks and her mother talking in the hall.<br>"I won't be gone for long, take care of yourself."  
>"Of course, mom, don't worry about me." He heard how the front door closing and Tonks climbing the stairs. She stopped in front of the doorway, staring at him but saying nothing. Remus closed his book, without putting a bookmark in it and simply asked:<br>"Is there something I can do for you?"  
>"No, there is just something I want to ask." Remus suddenly felt cold.<br>"Of course, you may ask whatever you want", he tried to keep his voice neutral.  
>"It just keeps circling around in my head and it doesn't want to go away. I just have to know." Remus didn't know what to say. "After Dumbledore's death you were really lost and we finally got together then. I can't help wondering though…" she paused, searching for words, "it's just… would you still have married me if you hadn't felt so lonely after his death?" Remus couldn't believe what he had just heard. "And would you have come back if it wasn't for the baby? What if it was only me?"<br>Remus jumped out of bed, not less horrified than he would have been if she would have told him someone had died. He took her hands in his, and looking into her eyes said:  
>"Please, don't even think such things. I love you. I love you more than I thought possible. You are the one that made me happy at a moment I was convinced I would never feel happiness again. There is nothing I regret more than fleeing from you. It was cowardly and wrong, but even then I didn't stop loving you. I love you and the day you agreed to marry me, was the most beautiful day in my life. You are the most amazing woman that has ever existed." Tears were rolling down her cheeks and Remus kissed them away. "And when our child is born of course I will love it. No. I already do, but it will not make me love you any less. You are the one who turned on the light in my life, when I thought it was meant to be dark forever."<p> 


	6. bedtime

_AU where Sirius took care of Harry instead of the Dursleys _

"Harry, bedtime."

"I don't want to!" The four-year-old Harry grabbed his wooden hippogriff. "I'm playing."  
>"And now you are going to sleep."<br>"I don't want to! I…" Harry screamed when a large black dog grabbed the back of his pajamas, lifted him in the air and carried him to his room.  
>"So, what did you just say?" asked the dog, who had changed back in his godfather. Harry crossed his little arms.<br>"I'll just stay awake for the whole night." Sirius only smiled and pullet the blankets around Harry. Harry's tiny hand grabbed his stuffed toy stag and a few moments later he was fast asleep. Sirius stroked the tousled black hair.  
>"Sweet dreams, Harry." Sirius continued sitting beside the bed of his godson for a long time. He slept peacefully without knowing that today was October 31st.<p> 


	7. Afterlife (2)

"Look at that, he dives into the cold water without hesitation to get the sword. Just as brave as his father."

"You mean, just as dumb?"

"This way he may get sick."

"Don't worry, Lily, Harry can handed it", Sirius said. "He is seventeen now. And there is Ron. Just in time to save the day, like a best friend is supposed to."

"Look!" shouted James. "They are going to destroy the Locket."

"Oh Prongs, your ghost-son is having a good time. Good his redheaded girlfriend is not here to see this. She would… And they did it! They destroyed the locket!" Sirius took a young black-haired wizard beside him by the shoulder and rubbed his knuckles over his head.

"I told you so! Since the day I turned up here, I told you: 'have faith in Harry and his friends, they will do it. And I was right, wasn't I, little brother?"


	8. Draco and Harry after the War

It was very quiet in the Leaky Cauldron in London. Outside it was raining cat and dogs. The start of the new school year was still far away, so parents could easy wait some days before starting to gather the needed stuff for their children. The momentary crowds that had followed the return of Mr. Ollivander, the old wandmaker, had cooled down. Everyone who had lost their wand to the Dark Lord and his Death Eathers, had come to get a new one for free.

Currently the only client in the old pub was a young man who quietly sipped his Butterbeer. His black hair looked like it hadn't lain flat for a single day. Occasionally he glanced at his gold watch. At the stroke of 11, the door of the Leaky Cauldron opened and a dripping wizard got inside. He had pale blond hair soaked with rain. He glanced around nervously and walked straight to the table where Harry Potter sat.

"Malfoy", Harry said not unkindly. Draco Malfoy nodded.

"Potter." He sat down. For some time there was no exchange of words while the two former rivals just looked at each other.

"I spoke to Mr. Ollivander", said Harry at last. "He told me he hadn't seen you yet." Harry felt silent, like he was waiting for an explanation, but nothing came. "So I suppose you'd rather have this one back?" Harry handed him a wand. Dismayed, Malfoy took it.

"It feels like he is happy to have me back", whispered Malfoy astonished. "Thank you", he added hastily and shy. Harry smiled. He knew exactly what Malfoy was talking about. It was strange how that could go. When he snatched the wand out of Malfoys hand, without even using magic, he had no idea he became master of the Elder Wand.

"What are you going to do now everything is over?" asked Harry.

"Study", said Malfoy. "there are exams to get your O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s in the first week of September. I couldn't get my N.E.W.T.s at school and working as an Auror isn't an option." Harry nodded. Kingsley Shacklebolt, the new Minister for Magic, had announced that everyone who fought in the Battle of Hogwarts could apply for a position of Auror even without the normally asked N.E.W.T.s. He, Ron and Neville all seized this opportunity. At this moment there was a large shortage on Aurors and all trainees had real auror jobs while in between they followed some subjects for their Auror training. Though Neville did give his Herbology N.E.W.T. 'Just to see what I'm capable of.'

"I'm going to try to become a Healer", Malfoy added, when Harry kept silent. While saying so he seemed to get some of his self-confidence back.

"Potions always was one of your best subjects."

"Yes," said Malfoy embarrassed. "I'd like to help people after… after everything."

There was a long silence. Malfoy was moving nervously back and forth in his chair and after a while said.

"I never really thanked you for saving me from that fire."

"Everyone would have done the same", Harry said. Malfoy shook his head.

"I think… No, I know that even Crabbe and Goyle wouldn't have done so."

"You did save Goyle, when he was stupefied." Malfoy shrugged. After that he looked at his right wrist, without noticing he wasn't wearing a watch.

"I have to go home. I didn't tell anyone where I was going."

"The same applies to me", Harry said and he stood up. "I'm going to pay for my butterbeer and then I'll leave as well." He had already set two steps in the direction of the bar when:

"Harry…" Harry turned around. Malfoy still sat and didn't seem to have noticed he just switched 'Potter' for 'Harry'.

"Yes?"

"I have to thank you for keeping my parents out of Azkaban." Harry didn't know if he had any idea that he also had been near a cell in Azkaban. He had been seventeen at that time and he had the Dark Mark.

"I think that Voldemort", Malfoy cringed by hearing the name. "Did punish you hard enough and beside that your mother did lie for me." On her mind there had been nothing more than here son's safety at that time, but did that really matter? Not to him.

"And everyone makes mistakes, some are worse than others. Courage isn't only about taking the right choices, but also admitting you were wrong." Harry paid and walked away in the pouring rain before Malfoy could ask more question that could lead to his strange connection to Voldemort.

For more than an hour Malfoy didn't move and just stared at the brick wall, his wand firmly clutched in his fist.


	9. Remus on the Hogwarts Express

Note from the author: Did you never wonder how it was possible that Remus fell asleep on the Hogwarts Express, after all those times he sat there with James, Sirius and Peter. Of course he didn't! This is what really happened:

Remus couldn't believe it, that evening he would be back at Hogwarts. The time he had spent there had been by far the best time of his life. All those things he did with James, Sirius and Peter... If he had known then, where it all would end... He closed his eyes, trying to forget the present and pretend that his friends were still with him here on the train going back to Hogwarts. Sirius who did everything he could to make James hair messier. Peter laughing. James asking him "How did the last full moon go, considering we weren't there?" "The next will be better", said Sirius "Because we will be there for you." How did Sirius' voice sounded? He couldn't remember. And what about those of James and Peter?

Students walked by his compartment while searching for seats and happily greeting old friends. Remus kept his eyes closed and saw his friends talking and laughing again. The door of his compartment opened, but he didn't react.

"Who do you think that is?" asked a boy.

"Professor R.J Lupin", answered a girl. No. His name was Moony and he was sitting here with Prongs, Padfoot and Wormtail.

"How do you know that?"

"It's on his suitcase." They kept talking, but at one point the boy asked someone

"What do you wanted to tell us?"

"Listen..." and at that moment Remus remembered exactly how James' voice sounded. "... It's about Sirius Black. I heard it from your father. It seems that he wants to come after me. He wants to murder me." Remus couldn't stay in the memories of the past, now he was thrown back into the present. He was sitting in the same compartment with Harry, James' son. Lily and James were both death, betrayed by Sirius who had also killed Peter and was right now planning to finish his work.

Remus had a hard time holding his tears back. He knew that Sirius wouldn't hesitate to kill him too if he happened to be between him and Harry. What is more, he would be happy about it. Even Dumbledore hadn't say it aloud; Remus knew that was one of the underlying reasons that he wanted him as a teacher in Hogwarts. To protect him from his old friend. It was horrible. Was there something left from that happy cheerful twelve year old boy that decided to become an animagus, because one if his friends had a 'furry little problem'.

Remus kept pretending to be asleep. If he opened his eyes, he knew he would see Lily's green eyes staring back at him. He knew that Harry had his mothers' eyes. He had hold him as a baby. In the meantime the three friends kept discussing Sirius Black. They were talking about the mass murder Sirius had committed but they seemed unaware that he did so to get his hands on Peter and Harry had no idea that Sirius had been the secret keeper of his parents. He had no idea that it was Sirius who was to be blamed for him being an orphan with a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead. Fortunately he also didn't know that Sirius was actually his godfather.

Remus kept his eyes closed, but the happy memories refused to come back. Instead he saw the ruins of Lily and James house. The crater that Sirius had blown in the street. Peter's mother who, desperately sobbing, came to collect her son's Order of Merlin. The box with his finger, pressed against her chest.

The foodtrolley came and went, but Remus wasn't hungry. Not long after some other boys came to mess with Harry and his friends. He made a sniffing sound, like sleeping people sometimes do and the boys ran away. At some point he felt how the train slowed down. Strange, he thought, they couldn't be there yet. Harry and his friends were puzzled as well. He heard people talking and cursing.

"Quiet!" It was dark in the train and he summoned a handful of flames. "Stay where you are," he said, while he slowly moved towards the door. He had no idea what was going on here, but if it had something to do with Sirius he had to find out as fast as possible. However, before he had reached the door, it opened.

An icy cold spread through his body. '_They trusted the wrong one. James and Lily are… are death_.' He took his wand. '_The whole street… and Peter…'_ Vaguely he saw how someone slipped from the bank to the ground. A '_finger, nothing more…'_

"None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go! Expecto patronum."

A silver mist appeared between him and the dementor. The voices felt silent. The dementor left. Remus looked around, he saw a lot of unknown students and then James… no Harry. It looked like he had fainted. Not completely unexpected with everything he had gone through at such a young age. Of course dementors would affect him more than his friends. He gave everyone a large piece of chocolate and gave Harry even more.

Harry looked exactly like James at that age, except for his eyes he had Lily's eyes.


	10. A fourth-year Hufflepuff in times of War

Diary of a fourth-year Hufflepuff student in times of War

_17th October 1997_

I did it! I joined Dumbledore's Army! I'm sick of passively watching how those Carrows transform this school into a prision! It's time for us to fight back!

It's a pity thought that I didn't get the chance to join the DA earlier, when Harry was still its leader, but I was only in second year then. Even if Dennis Creevey was a member at that time and we are in the same year. Of course he isn't with us right now. He and his brother needed to go into hiding, because their parents are Muggles. They do have their magic coins so we can keep in touch, though.

_24th November 1997_

Neville, Ginny and Luna tried breaking in to Dumbledore's office. (Even though Dumbledore's dead, we refuse to call it Snape's office. A real headmaster would never allow the Carrows to torture his students). They tried to steal the sword of Godric Gryffindor, because they don't think it should be in his possession. Anyway they got caught and as a punishment were send to the Forbidden Forest. That happened yesterday. They couldn't stop laughing when they told us. Apparently they had a great time with Hagrid. To make it even better, the punishment was Malfoy's idea. As revenge because during his first year he had to go into the Forbidden Forest due to Harry Potter. He should have known better than to leave them with Hagrid. Now that I'm writing this, I actually thinking that maybe he did know better. He doesn't seem to enjoy torturing the students as much as Crabbe and Goyle do.

_15th February 1998_

Wow, I have never ever been so afraid as yesterday evening. We were out in the dark painting some slogans on the walls. It all went well and we decided to go back to our dormitories. I was the only Hufflepuff so I needed to walk the last bit alone. Suddenly I heard running footsteps coming from everywhere. It seemed that they had already discovered our slogans. Quickly I hid behind a tapestry, some older Hufflepuffs are used to kiss behind. It is a pretty good hiding spot. Or that is what I thought, but a Slytherin girl knew about it. (You think she kissed there too?) Anyhow, she said someone needed to take a look at it. I could barely breath! A Slytherin boy pulled the tapestry away just enough for him to look at me, straight in the eyes. And then, believe it or not, he turned around and said no one was there! I don't want to know what the Carrows would have done to me if he had betrayed me.

This morning I wanted to thank him, but when he saw me coming, he shook his head. Of course he would get some nasty questions if all of a sudden a Hufflepuff girl came to thank him. Well he does know that I'm grateful. I just wish I knew his name. Some members of the DA didn't believe me when I told them about what happened. They said he probably hadn't seen me in the dark, but I sure know he did!

_2nd May 1998_

They are fighting now at Hogwarts and I am here, sitting, doing nothing but writing in my diary, it's so frustrating not being able to do something useful! But I will tell you everything from the start. Everybody was already in their beds when my magical coin began to glow. (I always carry it with me in case there is an emergency). Harry Potter had returned to Hogwarts and we were going to fight! Not much later Professor Sprout came to get us and she announced we all needed to go to the Great Hall. And there indeed was Harry Potter! Ron, Hermione and Luna were there too. Then Professor McGonagall said that Snape was gone and we were going to fight Voldemort! (Even writing his name is really difficult, but I'm in the DA and there we just say his name. The protective incantations around Hogwarts hide us from the taboo-crap). She also said that all students of age could stay and fight as well. The first thing I did was look towards my Slytherin. I knew he was of age, because I heard him say he succeeded for his apparation exam (but I still don't know his name). I saw how he doubted, it had to be hard for him, there are so many of his House who stood with Voldemort (and isn't your House a bit like a family?).

On that moment Voldemort's voice echoed through the whole Hall. It was so clear he could just have been standing right behind you! So scary! He asked us to deliver Harry. Of course we did NOT do that. That Pansy Parkinson did want to, but she didn't stand a chance against all of us! Then Professor McGonagall commanded the Slytherins to leave the Great Hall. I saw how my Slytherin hesitated. I think he really wanted to fight Voldemort. I saw how he looked back at Professor McGonagall and I swear that she shook her head!

At first I didn't get it, why wouldn't she want him to stay and fight against Voldemort and his Death Eaters? But then I saw how some of the other Slytherins watched him suspiciously with their wands in their hands. If he had stayed behind, they would have cursed him or maybe even killed him! And the same thing for any other Slytherin who would have stayed. Then the fight would have already started while the first years were still present! Professor McGonagall knew this, that's why she didn't want him to stay. I had to go too, but most of the Huffepuffs of age stayed. I'm so proud of my House! I really think it's stupid that I can't cooperate. I'm already fifteen! Even without me, I think we are going to win this!

_3rd May 1998_

I know I wrote I was sorry for not being able to fight, well I take it back! Colin Creevey, the older brother of Dennis, he wasn't of age either, but secretly fought too and now he is dead. You know who else is? Nymphadora Tonks, a Hufflepuff and THE example for all DA's of our House. I heard she married professor Lupin. He taught Defence against the Dark Arts a year before I came to Hogwarts and he was amazing apparently (and a werewolf too). He also died. And they just had had a baby boy! I feel so sorry for him. I cannot imagine how it must be like to grow up without ever knowing my parents. Fred, you know one of Ginny's funny twins brothers, he didn't survive it either. He and his brother seemed always so inseparable and now…

I just remembered that I haven't told you that we won! Voldemort is dead! Killed by Harry Potter! Some people are very happy now, but I just can't, not with everyone who died...

_7th August 2001_

You'll never guess who I encountered at Diagon Alley! Roan Shafiq. That's how he's called. I thought I would never know when he didn't come back for his seventh year. He told me he wasn't able to stand another year at Hogwarts after everything that had happened there. That's why he doesn't have his N.E.W.T.S and with him being a pureblood and a Slytherin, he just can't find a fulltime job. Apparently a lot of people are convinced that all Slytherins are Death Eaters. It's such an idiotic idea! Actually now the same thing that happened to the muggleborns is happening to the Slytherin purebloods. That's not what we fought for, is it? Can't we just forget about Hogwarts house rivalries and blood status issues? Isn't that what the Sorting Head always asked us to do?

I offered Roan my help. It's the least I can do. I do hope I will find enough time for it, now that I will be starting my Auror's training. Dennis Creevey has been accepted too. He said becoming an Auror was his and Colin's dream.

_12th September 2001_

WE DID IT! We were just drinking tea, babbling a bit, when the owl came with a message that he was accepted. And you know what he did next? He KISSED me! Really! I'm still chocked. I could have sworn my feet got a few centimeters of the ground, but maybe that was just my imagination…

_30th June 2004_

And the Auror Headquarters has official gained an Auror! (Actually two, Dennis succeeded as well) There was an official ceremony with everyone's family and friends, followed by a party. Everyone was so happy for me. Roan too. He said he was proud of me. For a moment I thought he was so proud he was fainting, but that if fact he kneeled! WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!

And of course I needed to tell anyone who didn't know yet how we met each other. They were all quite impressed of how he risked the wrath of the Carrows (and torturing) to help me out, without even knowing my name. Roan got a bit shy of all the compliments, but I think he truly deserved them!

In the evening I found him crying, because his father wouldn't be there to see him marry. He died about a month before the end of the War. He fought at Voldemort's side (even now that name gives me the creeps) but actually didn't want to. If he hadn't done it, Voldemort would have gone after Roan and his mother. Everyone always told me that you need a lot of courage to fight for what's right, but I think you need even more to fight for something you don't believe in, just to protect your family.

Roan believes he died because he'd rather get killed himself than to murder another and I think he is right. Roan has no idea who put an end to his father's life, but he says it doesn't matter. To him, Voldemort murdered his father. If he and his idiotic ideas wouldn't had been there, he would still be alive. (Just like Nymphadora Tonks. Harry Potter took her little son, his godson, to the ceremony. He looks very happy, but that doesn't mean he doesn't miss his parents).


	11. Scorpius and Albus

"I want to speak to the headmistress", Scorpius Malfoy said to the stone gargoyle. It didn't react. "Can I please pass? It is important." Still nothing. "I request you to let me pass, so I can speak to professor McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." The statue didn't give any sings that he had even heard him.

"You have to try candy-names." Alarmed Scorpius turned around. Behind him stood Albus Potter. Two weeks ago they were both sorted in Gryffindor.

"What are you doing here?" asked Scorpius suspiciously while his cheeks turned red. He came on purpose during dinner, hoping that no one would see him.

"I was with Hagrid and lost track of the time. He is really nice, you know."

"Everyone is nice to you", said Scorpius and he tried not to sound jealous.

"Only because I'm a Potter. It's actually really frustrating. I try to make friends and everyone is just interested in my famous dad. Why do you want to speak to the headmistress?"

"I want to ask if I can go to Slytherin."

"Why?" asked Albus. "Difficulties with your father?"

"No, dad said he was proud of me and he was going to talk to my grandparents. He even said he already saw it coming."

"But why do you want to leave Gryffindor?"

"Because a lot of Gryffindors, of course not you, say I don't belong with them, that I should be in Slytherin, but the Slytherins want nothing to do with me because I'm a Gryffindor."

"That's not fair", said Albus. "My father always says that it doesn't matter and that we all have to work together."

"I'd like to work together, but it is really difficult if no one wants to talk to me."

"I'm talking to you."

"Yes, that's true." Albus smiled.

"Now we are talking about cooperating, did you already finish the History of Magic assignment?" Scorpius chook his head.

"I woke up somewhere midway the lesson and realize I failed to write anything down. So I don't have that much."

"Doesn't matter", said Albus. "I only manage to get the first half. Can I take a look at your notes?"

"Uh… Yes, I think so…" He would have felt a lot more comfortable if it wasn't the son of Harry Potter, who had asked him that.

"Thanks. Of course I'll share mine with you too. Do you mind if we go to the Great Hall first? I think we still can be in time to get dessert."

"It's all right. I haven't eaten either."

"Great, Hagrid is really friendly and stuff, but the things he offers you to eat are…"

"Are what?" asked Scorpius curious.

"Let me put it this way. You first have to cut them into pieces with an ax and lay them in water for a few hours before you can even think about chewing them." Scorpius laughed.

"I hope the pumpkin Patties are better."

"Pumpkin Patties? They are my favorite! But I'll leave one for you, I promise!"

"Only one?" asked Scorpius.

"Good, maybe two", said Albus. "If James didn't eat them already..." That idea was so horrible that the two boys quickly rushed to the Great Hall.

They just had disappeared around the corner when the gargoyle moved and Professor Mcgonagall, headmistress of Hogwarts, entered the hallway. She would be late for her appointment with the other teachers, but rather that than to disturb the beginning of a friendship. Maybe she could ask Filius to team them up in the next Charms lesson. She had kept a close eye on the young Malfoy after he, to the surprise of many, was sorted in Gryffindor. This was exactly what she hoped for. Potter and Malfoy becoming friends… If the young Scorpius in a couple of years would fall for the charms of the lovely Rose Weasley, the world would be complete. Was this not exactly what they fought for? Friendship and love between young people, regardless of their blood status or the name of their parents?


	12. Fred and George first year

Only three first years were still standing in the row to get sorted.

"Weasley Fred', said Professor McGonagall. With self-confident steps a red-haired boy came forward. He sent his twin brother a grin and set up the Sorting Hat. Immediately it opened his mouth.

"There is nothing wrong with a good laugh, but I was asked to sort Fred instead of George." The whole Hall burst out in laughter when George walked back to the row and the real Fred sat down. At the Gryffindor table an infuriated Percy turned to his older brothers.

"How dare…" He fell silent when he saw how Charlie handed over two sickles to Bill.


End file.
